Huit Humains
Les sont les seuls humains de la Surface qui sont tombés à travers la Barrière on Mount Ebott into the Underground. Ces humains sont le Premier humain, le protagoniste, et les six autres 'SOUL's qu'Asgore a collecté. Chaque SOUL Mode et attaque colorée correspond à une des 7 'SOUL's d'humain (Celle du 1er humain et du protagoniste sont les mêmes). Main Story Avant les événements du jeu, 7 Humains"Several human children have climbed the mountain, fallen down, left the RUINS, and were assumedly killed by monsters." - Toby Fox. June 25, 2013. The Escapist. tombèrent dans l'Underground et moururent. Le premier humain tombé a été Chara, trouvé par Asriel et devenu son meilleur ami,et plus tard adopté par Toriel et Asgore comme second enfant. Un jour, Chara devint très malade; sa dernière volonté était de voir les Fleurs Jaunes de son village, mais ne l'a pas pu à cause de la Barrière, et mourut dans l'Underground. Asriel absorba son âme et traversa la Barrière jusqu'au village de Chara, où il fut mortellement attaqué par les humains, croyant qu'il avait tué Chara. Asriel mourut très rapidement après son retour à l'Underground. Il à été révélé plus tard que c'était un plan de Chara pour pouvoir sortir de l'Underground et puis absorber assez de SOULs pour détruire la barrière. La mort de son fils a entraîné Asgore à déclarer la guerre aux Humains. Il a aussi décrété qu'il tuerait tous les enfants qui tomberaient à l'Underground et récolter leur SOUL pour détruire la barrière. Un peu plus tard,mais avant de commencer le jeu, six autres Humains ont grimpé le Mont Ebott et sont tombés dans l'Underground; chacun a ses objets appropriés et son caractère. Ces six enfants ont été tués, et leurs SOULs ont été stockées par Asgore pour plus tard. Leurs cadavres ont été gardés dans des cerceuils, près de la Salle du Trône. Les objets qu'ils possédaient ont été laissé de par et d'autre de l'Underground, vraisemblablement là-bas au moment de leur mort (Aussi, il est normalement impossible qu'Asgore ait collecté la SOUL Bleu Ciel, car les items sont aux Ruines). Le protagoniste est le Huitième humain tombé. Juste avant le combat d'Undyne, il lui est expliqué que les SOULs de six humains ont été prises, et que sa SOUL et la septième et dernière requise pour pouvoir détruire la barrière. Route Neutre A New Home, les cerceuils où les cadavres des humains sont stockés peuvent être trouvés. Le cerceuil du Premier humain est vide, car Toriel avait pris sont corps juste avant d'aller aux Ruines après avoir quitté New Home. Le corps de Chara était caché sous les fleurs sur lesquelles le protagoniste tombe au tout début du jeu. A la fin de la route, Asgore révèle les six SOULs qu'il possède juste avant d'attaquer le protagoniste. Après la victoire du joueur,Flowey absorbe les SOULs pour devenir une créature surpuissante, Photoshop Flowey. Pendant le combat contre Photoshop Flowey, les six SOULs et leurs objets apparaissent pour attaquer le protagoniste un par un. Lorsque le protagoniste appelle à l'aide grâce à l'option ACT, la SOUL va l'assister avec des attaques vertes, qui lui rendent de la vie. After calling for their help, the six SOULs reduce Flowey's defense and send green attacks to the protagonist. After he is defeated, the six SOULs revolt against Flowey, taking away his powers and leaving him helpless to the protagonist. Après les crédits, Sans tells the protagonist that the SOULs have disappeared, precluding the plan of breaking the barrier with them. Genocide Route Near the Genocide Route's end, Alphys urges Asgore to absorb the six SOULs. At the end of the route, Chara appears in person to speak with the Joueur. They tell them they were brought back to life thanks to the player's determination, and that the purpose of this reincarnation was power. Chara then proposes the player to erase the world. Regardless of their choice, they attack the screen and destroy the world, which closes the game. Upon launching it again, the player only sees a black void; Chara will appear and offer to recreate the world in exchange for the player's SOUL. Route Pacifiste Toriel points out to Asgore that the six humans who were killed in the Underground could have been spared, if he absorbed a single SOUL to cross the barrier and then collected six more to break it. Flowey absorbs the six human SOULs and all of the monsters' SOULs to regain his form as Asriel. He then turns into his "God of Hyperdeath" form and fights the protagonist while mistaking them for the first human. At the end of the fight, Asriel destroys the barrier and releases the SOULs, liberating everyone from the Underground. After this, the seven coffins near Asgore's throne room are found open, either to prepare the humans' bodies for burial or indicating that the humans had been restored to life with the return of their SOULs. List of Human SOULs During the Photoshop Flowey fight, the SOULs attack the protagonist with weapons found throughout the game in order. When playing the Ball Game, the protagonist may achieve any of seven flag colors, all with a different message and each corresponding to one of the SOUL colors (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Light Blue, Blue, Purple). The following is a list of SOUL colors and the details associated with them. See Also * SOUL Modes * Attack Types References de:Acht Menschen es:Ocho Humanos en:Eight Humans ru:Восемь Людей zh:八名人類 pl:Ośmioro Ludzi Catégorie:Mécaniques de Jeu